About You
by Squishy ilyjgn
Summary: Ada yang datang, lalu pergi. Ada yang bertahan lalu meninggalkan/"Hinata-sama, apa anda benar-benar menyukainya?"/Aku harus bagaimana?/Naruto-kun, Apakah harus sesakit ini mencintaimu?/ Mind to RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And the story "About You" belongs to Me

Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

Rate : T/T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, Mainstream

Ada yang datang, lalu pergi.

Ada juga yang bertahan, lalu meninggalkan.

Semua itu, terserah padamu.

Manakah jalan yang akan kau pilih?

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Hah .. mimpi itu lagi. Kenapa mimpi tentang nii-san selalu saja hadir ketika saat-saat seperti ini. Apakah .. apakah nii-san sudah benar-benar tenang disana? Apakah nii-san tidak merindukanku?

Hiks .. hiks .. hiks ...

Ah, air mata ini lagi. Bodoh, seharusnya aku bisa melupakannya. Nii-san, maafkan aku.

 _2 Bulan Sebelum Perang Dunia Ninja terjadi._

 _"Hinata-sama .. "_

 _"Akh, Neji nii-san. Bagaimana latihanmu? Apakah bekal yang kubuat sudah ..."_

 _"Anda cukup membuat banyak kemajuan" aku tersenyum mendengar nii-san memberiku pujian yang tidak biasanya. Ah, ini pasti karenanya. Karena anak itu telah mengubah cara berfikir nii-san. Anak lelaki berambut kuning yang tidak pernah absen didalam pikiranku, anak lelaki berkumis tiga yang selalu muncul didalam mimpi-mimpiku. Anak lelaki yang karenanya lah aku ingin terus bisa mengejar apa yang sudah kutinggalkan. Yang membuat diriku berlatih sekeras mungkin agar bisa bersanding dengannya. Yang membuat diriku harus bisa melampaui batasanku agar bisa berdiri disampingnya. Karena inilah jalan ninjaku._

 _"Hinata-sama, apa anda benar-benar menyukainya?" Apa?! Nii-san bilang apa? Ah tidak-tidak, aku pasti salah dengar. Nii-san tidak mungkin menanyakan hal itu._

 _"A-apa ya-yang nii-san bicarak-an? Aku-aku tak mengerti" Ucapku dan menundukan kepalaku. Ya tuhan, bagaimana ini, apa nii-san tahu bahwa aku menyukai Naruto-kun? Aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau nii-san bilang ke tou-chan? Bagaimana kalau .. kalau .._

 _"Ada yang datang, lalu pergi. Ada juga yang bertahan lalu meninggalkan. Semua akan berakhir ditangan anda Hinata-sama. Manakah jalan yang akan kau pilih" ucap Neji-nii serius._

 _"Ma-maksud nii-san?" Tanyaku lagi_

 _"Hinata-sama, jika anda memang menyukainya maka kejarlah, buatlah anda pantas untuk berada disampingnya"_

 _Aku tersentak. Darimana Neji-nii tahu bahwa aku menyukai Naruto-kun? Apa semudah itu perasaanku terbaca?_

 _"Nii-san .. " Baru saja aku menoleh ke arahnya, Neji-nii langsung menghilang sesudah tersenyum kecil ke arahku._

Kenangan itu lagi. Aku memegang kepalaku, pening rasanya jika memikirkan semuanya tanpa tahu ujungnya akan bagaimana.

Setelah peristiwa penyerangan pein beberapa waktu lalu, dan saat itu aku menyatakan cintaku pada Naruto-kun, dia hanya memandangku dan plasssh ... semuanya berjalan seperti biasa saja. Bahkan terkesan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan terlebih saat perang dunia ninja kemarin, yang baru saja dimenangkan oleh pihak aliansi shinobi. Saat Naruto-kun menggenggam tanganku, itu adalah saat-saat terindah dalam hidupku. Bisa berdiri bersamanya adalah impianku ditambah Naruto-kun menggenggam tanganku. Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa aku harus mengumpulkan segala keberanianku untuk dapat berbicara sedekat itu dengannya. Namun saat-saat indah itu akhirnya lenyap. Saat hokage keempat, Minato-sama ayah dari Naruto-kun datang dan menanyakan apakah sakura adalah Pacar dari Naruto-kun, dan ah, jawaban iya yang begitu semangat Naruto-kun berikan sangat membuat hatiku sakit. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak memandangku ada? Ya tuhan, jika dipikir-pikir, aku memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto-kun, yang hebat dalam segala hal. Hah, Naruto-kun, apakah harus sesakit ini mencintaimu?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And the story "About You" belongs to Me

Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

Rate : T/T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, Mainstream

Kicau burung mulai bersahut-sahutan. Sang mentari pun sudah menggantikan sang bulan. Kokokan ayam pun menandakan bahwa pagi mulai menjelang. Hari baru di konoha. Dan aktivitas di mansion Hyuuga pun mulai terlihat. Seorang perempuan berparas cantik dengan rona merah disekitar pipi gembilnya sudah sibuk berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang tersedia didapur milik klan Hyuuga yang terbilang besar. Sembari bersenandung kecil, gadis itu memasukan beberapa bumbu penyedap disetiap masakannya. Hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang didekatnya.

"Apa lagi ya? Oh iya, Hanabi pasti suka jika aku tambah tempura lebih banyak, hihihi" ia menggumam sendiri, asik dengan kegiatannya. Dan begitu ia berbalik, Hinata mendapati sang ayah sedang menatapnya.

"Tou-san .." Hinata mulai gagap dan gugup. Walaupun hubungannya dengan sang ayah mulai membaik setelah perang dunia ninja kemarin, namun entah mengapa Hinata masih takut jika menghadapi sang ayah menatapnya seperti ini.

"Tou-san mau Hina buatkan teh?" Cicit Hinata pelan, sangat pelan. Hiashi hanya melihat putri sulungnya dan mulai menghampiri meja makan yang terdapat diseberang dapur.

Dengan sigap Hinata pun mulai menyiapkan sarapan sekaligus teh poci hangat untuk Hiashi. Menjadi kandidat utama penerus klan Hyuuga bukan berarti menjadikan Hinata manja, namun malahan Hiashi mendidik kedua putrinya dengan didikan keras yang mengandalkan kemandirian dan juga kerja keras dan pantang menyerah.

Begitu Hinata datang ke ruang makan, ternyata disana sudah ada Hanabi. Dengan senyum seadanya Hanabi menyambut Hinata dan membantu Hinata membawakan sarapan yang sudah dibuat dan dipersiapkan sedemikian apiknya oleh Hinata. Dan dimulailah sarapan dengan penuh khidmat di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Beda kediaman Hyuuga, berbeda pula di apartemen milik seorang yang selalu datang dimimpi Hinata, siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hah, setiap pagi selalu saja seperti ini ttebayo!" Kata Naruto dan menyeruput kembali rameen instannya yang ke 2.

Bocah kuning itupun kembali terdiam dan memandang sekeliling apartemennya yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Berantakan. Itulah yang terlintas didalam benaknya. Namun ah sudahlah, lagi siapa juga yang akan bertamu kerumahnya.

"Hari ini pasti membosankan ttebayoo, aku rindu kaa-san dan tou-san" ujarnya lagi. Hidup menyendiri memang sangat amat menyiksa. Selalu merasa kesepian dan tidak ada teman untuk diajak berbagi cerita. Ya walaupun bagi Naruto sekarang yang mempunyai banyak teman, fans dan semua orang pun mengenalnya tetap saja, di relung hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa sepi, seakan ada lubang yang harus diisi.

"Yosh, baiklah hari ini aku akan mengunjungi kaa-san dan tou-san" kata Naruto kembali riang.

.

.

Hinata POV

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku memulai kebiasaan baruku setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir. Datang ke toko bunga milik sahabatku, Ino Yamanaka lalu mengunjungi Neji-niisan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8, ya aku harus bergegas karena setelah ini aku harus kembali ke tempat latihan tim 8, meski ujian chuunin bahkan perang dunia ninja telah berakhir namun baik aku, shino, dan kiba bersepakat untuk tetap latihan bersama.

"Tou-san, Hinata pamit mengunjungi Neji-nii, apa boleh?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup saat meminta izin dari tou-san

"Pergilah, sampaikan salam tou-san ke Neji"

"Ha'i" jawabku sembari tersenyum dan meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga.

Langit yang cerah, dan cuaca yang bersahabat. Tidak terlalu panas, namun juga tidak terlihat mendung. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" sapa Ino saat aku baru saja masuk ke dalam toko bunganya

"Ohayou Ino-chan" jawabku dan memperlihatkan senyumku sebaik mungkin pada kunoichi ramah yang sudah menjadi sahabatku ini.

"Ingin mengunjungi Neji ya?"

"He'em"

"Baiklah, sebentar ya akan kupersiapkan bunganya" kata Ino dan berjalan ke halaman belakang.

Sembari menunggu Ino, aku pun berkeliling melihat-lihat bunga di toko bunga yang lumayan lengkap ini. Andai saja suatu saat nanti aku memiliki rumah dengan pekarangan bunga, pasti akan kutanam semua jenis tanaman hias yang bisa tumbuh subur di konoha ini, dan tidak lupa juga, aku ingin membuat rumah kaca dengan diisi berbagai macam tanaman herbal untuk kuolah menjadi obat-obatan nanti.

Walaupun aku tidak sehebat ninja medis seperti sakura, namun apa salahnya jika mencoba hal baru yang dapat bermanfaat.

"Hinata .."

Ah suara ini, seperti suara Naruto-kun. Ya mungkin akan lebih baik jika nanti aku izin dengan suamiku untuk membuat itu semua, jika itu Naruto-kun apa dia akan mengizinkan aku menanam semua jenis tanaman seperti ini. Sepertinya dia akan mengizinkan, Naruto-kun kan orang yang baik dan selalu berpikir positif.

"Hum .. Hinata .."

Yaampun kenapa aku terus membayangkan Naruto-kun seperti ini, apa karena mimpi tentang nii-san kemarin masih mempengaruhiku hingga sekarang. Yatuhan, jangan bodoh Hinata. Neji-niisan tidak mempunyai jutsu seperti itu.

Puk ..

"Ah .." deg .. tidak, aku pasti salah lihat. Yang menepuk bahuku tadi, ini .. ini Naruto-kun.

"Hoi Hinata" apakah ini serius? Tunggu, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa berdiri didepanku sekarang. Apa aku terkena ninjutsu. Tapi siapa yang tega melakukannya.

"Hinata-chan" puk, yaampun ternyata ini nyata. Naruto-kun kini berdiri didepanku. Oh tidak, bagaimana penampilanku kali ini. Bagaimana rambutku, yatuhan aku belum sempat merapikan semuanya.

"Na-naruto-kun .."

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto cepat, dan dengan cepat pula aku menggeleng. Dia barusan bertanya padaku. Aku tidak salah dengarkan?

End Hinata POV

Ino keluar membawakan 10 tangkai bunga Lily pesanan Hinata untuk Neji seperti biasa. Dan apa yang dia lihat adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto datang ke tempatnya dan berdiri didepan Hyuuga Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"Oi Naruto" panggil Ino mencairkan adegan awkward antara Naruto dan Hinata

"I-Ino" kata Naruto

 _Yatuhan, apa Naruto tertular virus gagap Hinata sampai berbicara tidak lancar seperti ini, pikir Ino._

"Mau apa kau kesini? Tidak biasa-biasanya" ujar Ino to the point. Naruto pun menghampiri Ino dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau pergi bersama Hinata-chan saja. Bukannya Hinata juga ingin mengunjungi Neji?"

"Anoo apa benar itu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-kun, Na-naruto-kun ingin mengunjungi Hokage-sama dan kushina-sama?" Tanya Hinata ragu

"Iya ttebayo, aku kangen mereka. Tunggu sebentar nee Hinata, hei Ino, berikan aku bunga seperti yang Hinata berikan ke Neji dong" ujar Naruto

"Nee tunggu sebentar"

Tidak lama Ino pun kembali dengan 3 rangkaian bunga yang berisi 10 tangkai dimasing-masing rangkaian.

"Yosh, kami pergi dulu Ino" kata Naruto

"Jaa Naruto, Ganbatte Hinata-chan" teriak Ino saat Naruto dan Hinata mulai meninggalkan toko bunganya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika nanti aku izin dengan suamiku untuk membuat itu semua, jika itu Naruto-kun apa dia akan mengizinkan aku menanam semua jenis tanaman seperti ini. Sepertinya dia akan mengizinkan, Naruto-kun kan orang yang baik dan selalu berpikir positif./"Ah, bagaimana kalau pergi bersama Hinata-chan saja. Bukannya Hinata juga ingin mengunjungi Neji?"/"Yosh, kami pergi dulu Ino" kata Naruto/"Jaa Naruto, Ganbatte Hinata-chan" teriak Ino saat Naruto dan Hinata mulai meninggalkan toko bunganya./

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And the story "About You" belongs to Me

Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

Rate : T/T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, Mainstream

Mereka berdua berjalan seiringan. Seirama. Baik Hinata dan Naruto, keduanya belum ada yang ingin memecah kesunyian yang tercipta. Namun entah mengapa dua ninja hebat Konoha ini seperti merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri, seakan diam tidak mengganggu mereka dan tidak membuat mereka canggung satu sama lain.

"Hinataa , Narutoo" seakan sudah mempunyai ikatan tersendiri, Hinata dan Naruto menoleh secara bersama ke arah sipemanggil tersebut.

"Oi Kiba, Shino, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat Kiba dan Shino mendekat

"Kalian berdua mau kemana? Pergi kencan nee?" Tanya Kiba secara tiba-tiba. Otomatis pertanyaan Kiba itu memunculkan perempatan siku didahi Naruto dan menyebabkan wajah Hinata sudah memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau bicarakan ttebayo. Aku dan Hinata hanya berjalan bersama"

"Untuk pergi kencan?" Tanya Shino dengan nada yang tidak berdosanya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aarrgh kalian ini. Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kau saja yang menjelaskan kepada dua orang bodoh ini" pletak, tak tanggung-tanggung, Kiba langsung menjitak kepala Naruto hingga menimbulkan 2 benjolan berurutan disana.

"Itaii .."

"Ano Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, aku dan Naruto akan mengunjungi Neji-nii dan Hokage-sama juga Kushina-sama" jawab Hinata pelan karena merasa tidak enak hati melihat Naruto yang serba salah didepan teman setimnya.

"Ohh, jadi kau akan memperkenalkan pacar mu pada orang tua mu Naruto?" Tanya Shino

"Heii Hinata bukanlah pacarku ttebayo. Kenapa kalian berdua ini terus saja menggodaku, sudahlah Hinata, ayo kita tinggalkan saja kedua orang ini" kata Naruto dan berjalan mendahului Hinata yang masih terdiam.

Hinata POV

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan bersama Naruto-kun, lelaki yang selama ini kuimpikan, lelaki yang selama ini kudambakan. Mungkin, apa ini pertanda mimpi tentang Neji-niisan tadi malam? Ah sudahlah, mau itu benar atau tidak yang pasti sekarang aku sangat bahagia. Tapi kenapa semenjak tadi Naruto-kun diam saja, tidak biasanya dia diam seperti ini. Apa Naruto-kun tidak senang jalan bersama denganku. Bagaimana kalau dia bosan? Bodoh Hinata bodoh, kenapa aku malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan Kami-sama untukku.

"Hinataa , Narutoo" Sepertinya itu suara Kiba, dan tebakanku ternyata benar. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Oi Kiba, Shino, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalian berdua mau kemana? Pergi kencan nee?" Tanya Kiba secara tiba-tiba. Sontak mendengar pertanyaan Kiba membuatku malu. Bisa-bisanya dia menanyakan itu pada Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun tahu perasaanku. Pasti ia akan menjauhiku, dan jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau bicarakan ttebayo. Aku dan Hinata hanya berjalan bersama" jawab Naruto-kun cepat. Ada rasa sedikit kecewa dihatiku saat Naruto-kun membantah itu semua. Apa memang tidak ada harapan untukku pergi kencan dengannya? Tidak Hinata, Kami-sama kenapa aku jadi berani untuk bermimpi setinggi ini.

"Untuk pergi kencan?" Tanya Shino lagi, kenapa Shino bahkan harus ikut-ikutan menggodaku.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aarrgh kalian ini. Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kau saja yang menjelaskan kepada dua orang bodoh ini" Dan yah seperti kuduga, pasti Naruto-kun membantah dengan cepat itu semua. Lihatlah Hinata, bahkan Naruto-kun tidak membiarkanmu sedikit saja berharap bahwa kalian bisa pergi kencan berdua

"Itaii .." Tidak, bagaimana Kiba bisa memukul kepala Naruto-kun. Kalau .. kalau Naruto-kun gegar otak bagaimana, kalau Naruto-kun terluka aku pasti tidak akan segan-segan memastikannya menjadi kelinci percobaan jutsu terbaru klan Hyuuga.

"Ano Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, aku dan Naruto-kun akan mengunjungi Neji-nii dan Hokage-sama juga Kushina-sama" jawab ku pelan merasa tidak enak karena Naruto-kun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tindakan Kiba. Pasti dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membantah semuanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto-kun kapok untuk berjalan bersamaku lagi

"Ohh, jadi kau akan memperkenalkan pacar mu pada orang tua mu Naruto?" Tanya Shino. Jangaaan Shino, kenapa hari ini Shino begitu menyebalkan, Kami-sama

"Heii Hinata bukanlah pacarku ttebayo..." Deg. Perkataan Naruto selanjutnya tidak kudengar. Yang kutangkap hanyalah Naruto membantah secara mentah-mentah itu semua. Apa ini pertanda bahwa Naruto-kun benar-benar tidak melihatku. Apa ini pertanda bahwa aku memang tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bersanding dengannya.

Kumohon, airmata ini jangan menetes. Kenapa hati ini terasa sesak. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto-kun benar, kami memang tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa, tapi kenapa hati ini seperti tidak menerima. Neji-niisan, kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi. Bahkan rasa sakit ini lebih parah dibandingkan saat Naruto-kun mengakui Sakura didepan Hokage-sama saat itu. Kami-sama, kumohon, kuatkanlah hatiku.

End Hinata POV

"Hinata-chan ..." Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri didepannya, dengan diiringi tatapan iba dari Kiba dan Shino

"Ah Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku lupa, hari ini Tou-san menyuruhku membawakan bekal untuk Hanabi, jadi .. maaf, aku titipkan ini saja untuk Neji-nii ya" ujar Hinata pelan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Umm seperti itu ya, yasudahlah, mau gimana lagi, Hiashi-san pasti akan mencekikku jika aku memaksamu untuk menemani menengok tou-san dan kaa-san"

"Ya, jaa-ne Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" kata Hinata dan pergi secepat mungkin.

Ketiga orang ninja yang ditinggalkan Hinatapun masih melihat kemana arah perginya sang kunoichi tersebut hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Hei Kiba, Apa Hinata tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya hari ini ia sedang sakit" kata Naruto

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Kiba bingung

"Hmm semenjak tadi aku berjalan dengannya, Hinata tidak berbicara sedikitpun ttebayo, dan dari di toko bunga milik Ino saat bertemu denganku, muka Hinata sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto

Jelas Kiba dan Shino sudah biasa melihat Hinata seperti itu. Saat hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto mulai bersinggungan dengan gadis itu, pasti Hinata dengan responnya yang cepat akan memerah. Bukan karena flu, lebih tepatnya karena ia terlalu menyukai bocah kuning itu.

Menjadi teman setim Hyuuga Hinata sedari lama membuat Kiba dan juga Shino paham apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Bahkan orang yang pertama kali bertemu pun pasti akan mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyimpan perasaan mendalam untuk Naruto. Namun, mereka berdua tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Naruto bisa sesantai itu atau bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak peka dengan perasaan Hinata terhadap dirinya.

"Mungkin ia flu" jawab Shino sekenanya agar Naruto tidak curiga. Ya, baik Shino ataupun Kiba keduanya sangat menjaga privasi Hinata. Mereka berdua telah sepakat untuk tidak membocorkan perasaan Hinata ke Naruto karena mereka tidak ingin mencampuri urusan hati orang lain, terutama orang yang sudah mereka anggap seperti adik perempuan mereka sendiri.

"Yasudahlah mau gimana lagi, kalian berdua temani aku menemui kaa-san dan tou-san yaa!" Ujar Naruto seenaknya

"Apaa?! Tidak tidak, kami ingin latihan hari ini, ditambah kami ingin bertemu guru Kurenai dan juga Mirai-chan" kata Kiba

"Temani aku ya Kibaaaa, Shinoo"

"Tidak, aku juga harus menjemput Akamaru yang sedang bersama Mirai" kata Kiba lagi

"Lainkali saja Naruto, jaa-nee kami pergi dulu" kata Shino dan secepat kilat melompat melewati pepohonan dan disusul dengan Kiba.

"Yasudahlah mau gimana lagi, tou-san, kaa-san, aku datang ttebayo"

.

.

Airmata tidak berhenti turun walau telah dipaksa untuk berhenti. Berkali-kali gadis itu sesegukan untuk menahan semua perasaan yang memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan akan kekecewaan. Hanya dia yang berirama senada dengan alam ditengah lebatnya hutan.

Selepas perginya ia dari kumpulan ketiga ninja hebat itu, Hinata langsung menuju kearah danau ditengah hutan, danau dimana dulu ia pernah beristirahat saat melakukan misi nya mencari bikochu bersama timnya dan juga Naruto.

"Hiks .. hiks .. Nii-san, kaa-san, kenapa aku menjadi lemah seperti ini? Maafkan Hinata karena hari ini aku batal menemui Nii-san... aku .. aku kangen kalian, hiks .. hiks"

.

.

Pemakaman Konoha

Kumpulan nisan-nisan putih bersih mulai menyambut di depan pintu masuk tempat ini. Tidak ada aura seram dan mencekam seperti pemakaman lain, yang ada hanyalah ketenangan dan damai yang tercipta di pemakaman konoha ini. Selepas perang dunia ninja, para pahlawan yang gugur di medan perang tentu tidak ditinggalkan begitu saja, tetapi mereka dimakamkan selayaknya dan hal ini tidak lepas dari campur tangan seseorang yang kini mulai menghampiri 2 makam yang berdekatan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan orang itu adalah Naruto.

Dengan tatapan sendunya Naruto duduk bersimpuh di depan makam kedua orang tuanya yang bersebalahan. Baru saja ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah batu nisan orang yang amat disayanginya, air matanya terjatuh. Terbayang semua perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang orang tuanya berikan saat ia baru pertama kali hadir didunia. Bagaimana sang ayah mencoba menyegel bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh ibunya. Bagaimana sang ayah dan ibunya merelakan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Semua terbayang seolah-olah video yang siap diputar kapanpun ia inginkan. Dan dilanjutkan dengan saat ia harus hidup menyendiri. Bahkan saat ia belum mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, dan kenapa anak sekecil dirinya sudah dikatakan "anak monster" oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha. Saat ia harus dijauhi dan tidak mempunyai teman, hingga sekarang ia dapat memutar balikan semuanya. Semua orang menghormatinya dan segan terhadapnya, dan semua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena kedua orang tuanya yang telah memberinya kekuatan dan keyakinan untuk menghadapi semuanya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, apa kabar?" Tanya Naruto memulai percakapan. Sejenak ia menutup mata, merasakan angin bertiup seakan pertanda bahwa kedua orang tuanya selalu hadir bersamanya.

"Aku rindu kalian, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan, apa kalian .. kalian merindukanku? Tou-san, kaa-san, sekarang semua penduduk desa tidak menjauhiku lagi, bahkan mereka sangat baik terhadapku. Aku baik-baik saja, kalian jangan cemas" air mata perlahan turun di pipi tan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kini aku mempunyai banyak teman yang mendukungku, aku juga tidak sering minum-minum, dan soal Jiraya-sensei, sebisa mungkin aku tidak sama mesumnya ttebayo, seperti yang kaa-san bilang, aku .. aku baik-baik saja, hiks hiks , aku hanya .. hanya rindu kalian, aku ingin bertemu kalian tou-san kaa-san. Apa kalian mendengarku?" Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menangis didepan makam kedua orang tuanya, seakan hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia mencurahkan semua keluh kesah yang selama ini ia selalu pendam dari siapapun. Rasa sakit yang tidak ia perlihatkan ke siapapun. Hanya didepan kedua orang tuanyalah seorang pahlawan terkuat konoha seakan merasa seperti anak kecil yang hanya bisa terus saja menangis dan menangis.

.

.

Senja kini mulai datang, matahari pun mulai terbenam. Seharian Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeluh kesah melepaskan semua perasaan yang disimpannya begitu saja. Tentu ditempat yang masing-masing berbeda.

"Ah aku lupa tou-san, kaa-san, Hinata menitipkan ini untuk Neji, baiklah aku akan mengunjungi Neji ttebayo" kata Naruto yang sudah bersemangat dan pergi berjalan ke makam Neji.

"Hoi Nejii .. apa kabar? Apa kau betah nee disana?" Naruto mulai membungkukan badannya dan duduk didekat nisan milik sahabatnya itu.

"Konoha sudah aman sekarang, dan soal Hinata, ia menitipkan ini untukmu, pasti kau sangat senang nee mempunyai saudara seperti Hinata. Tapi umm .. sepertinya tadi ia sedang tidak enak badan ttebayo. Aku merindukanmu Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi pasti juga merindukanmu. Oh iya Neji, apa Hinata selalu seperti itu, yaa umm maksudku... selalu bersemu merah saat dekat denganku? Apa dia alergi terhadapku, nee? Ah tidak tidak, Orang setampan diriku pasti justru membuatnya terpesona kan Neji? Tapi apa benar dia tidak apa-apa? Sial, jika kau sekarang masih hidup aku tidak bisa membayangkan ttebayo bagaimana aku menceritakan semua tentang Hinata kepadamu. Aku .. aku hanya ... mengkhawatirkannya. Um Neji, apa Hinata serius mencintaiku? Aku hanya takut jika dia hanya bersimpati seperti yang lain ttebayoo, aku takut jika saat aku berharap, aku malah ditinggalkan seperti dahulu saat aku dicampakan oleh seluruh penduduk desa, kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya tidak dianggap. Aku takut .." Naruto menghela nafas"Aku tidak pantas untuknya"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiks .. hiks .. Nii-san, kaa-san, kenapa aku menjadi lemah seperti ini? Maafkan Hinata karena hari ini aku batal menemui Nii-san... aku .. aku kangen kalian, hiks .. hiks"/"Kini aku mempunyai banyak teman yang mendukungku.."/apa Hinata serius mencintaiku? Aku hanya takut jika dia hanya bersimpati seperti yang lain ttebayoo, aku takut jika saat aku berharap, aku malah ditinggalkan seperti dahulu saat aku dicampakan oleh seluruh penduduk desa, kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya tidak dianggap. Aku takut .." Naruto menghela nafas"Aku tidak pantas untuknya"/

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And the story "About You" belongs to Me

Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

Rate : T/T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, Mainstream

Saat kegelapan mulai menyelimuti malam. Hanya akan ada bintang dan rembulan yang bersinar. Konoha, negara api yang sekarang jauh berkembang pesat dibandingkan saat dulu kala. Tidak hanya bulan dan bintang yang bersinar, namun deretan lampu-lampu toko pun mulai menghiasi dan menyinari gelapnya malam. Seorang gadis berjalan tertunduk lemah, matanya sembab menandakan ia sudah menangis seharian, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Sepertinya setelah menangis dihutan tadi, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ia tertidur.

"Hinata" suara itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Hinata. Dan sebisa mungkin Hinata tersenyum dan berhenti melangkah, menunggu si pemanggil menghampirinya.

"Kau habis dari mana?" Tanya seorang kunoichi berambut merah yang mulai mendekat, Sakura namanya.

"Danau, Sakura-chan ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata lembut

"Aku ingin ke ichiraku, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata pun tersadar bahwa daritadi siang perutnya belum terisi oleh apapun. Dan dapat dipastikan, bahwa makanan dirumahnya sudah habis diberikan ke para maid yang ada. Tapi, ichiraku bukanlah tempat yang ingin Hinata datangi sekarang, karena pasti mengingatkannya pada sosok Naruto yang gemar sekali pergi kesana.

"Aku ..."

"Temani aku ya, please. Aku yang traktir, bagaimana? Atau kau mau makan dimana?" Tanya Sakura antusias

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura? Aku rasa .. hm .. terlalu berlebihan"

"Ayolah Hinata, aku sangat bosan hari ini, temani aku ya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Hinata pasrah, ia tidak tega membiarkan Sakura memelas lebih kepadanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke kedai ichiraku. Setelah memesan satu mangkuk ramen pedas untuk sakura dan satu mangkuk ramen sedang dengan ekstra naruto untuk Hinata, mereka pun melahapnya. Kuah ramen buatan paman Teuchi memang dapat membuat siapa saja fresh seketika. Tidak terkecuali Hinata, baru beberapa suapan wajah Hinata memerah oleh uap hangat yang berasal dari ramennya.

"Hinata .."

"Ya Sakura"

"Apa ... kamu menunggu Naruto?" Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Bukan malah menjawab namun Hinata hanya terdiam sembari menunduk ke arah mangkuk ramennya yang belum setengahnya habis.

"Jadi benar ya dugaanku, kau memang menyukai dia. Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu sejak .. "

"Oi Hinata , Sakura .. " Sakura langsung menoleh seketika saat orang yang sedang dibicarakan malah datang. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya terdiam dan wajahnya memerah seketika. Kali ini dia belum benar-benar siap menemui sang jinchuriki itu.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata

"Loh, Hinata, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura yang heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto "Jangan asal sembarangan bicara Naruto!" Ujar Sakura

"Tidaak Sakura, tadi pagi Hinata memang benar-benar sedang sakit. Hmm sepertinya .." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Anoo aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, Sakura" jawab Hinata pelan

"Tuh, jangan main asal bicara .."

"Nee nee .. sudahlah, jadi kalian disini hanya berdua? Aku gabung ya" kata Naruto dan malah duduk diantara Hinata dan Sakura.

"Naruto no baka" guma Sakura ketus.

"Paman, aku pesan ramen ekstra pedas yang jumbo ya, jangan lupa tambah naruto yang banyaaak"

"Pesanan mu sama dengan Hinata loh Naruto" kata Sakura meledek

"Wah, benarkah? ternyata Hinata suka naruto ya?" Tanya Naruto. Blush Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu makin salah tingkah, wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat bahkan lebih merah dibanding tomat.

"Um .. i-iya a-aku suka naruto" kata Hinata pelan.

"Kalau aku, kamu suka ga? Aku juga naruto loh Hinata-chan" kata Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya sembari menoleh ke arah Hinata

Hinata yang memandang itu terpesona dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku .. "

"Ini Naruto pesanannya" ujar Ayame, anak dari paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen terkenal di konoha ini.

"Wah, arigatou, baiklah Itadakimasu" kata Naruto dan langsung makan ramen yang baru saja dihidangkan. Melupakan pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang tertunda tentang Hinata.

Sakura hanya memandang bosan Naruto yang kini kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramennya. Dan Hinata hanya bisa memandang Naruto takjub. Mungkin inilah sumber kekuatan dari sang jinchuriki, ramen 3 mangkuk jumbo yang ekstra pedas. Entah bagaimana nantinya Naruto akan kuat dengan gejolak panas diperutnya, Hinata tidak begitu mengerti.

"Sakura , Naruto, sebaiknya aku pulang duluan ya, sudah malam, pasti tou-san dan Hanabi mencariku" kata Hinata dengan sopannya

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Naruto mengantarkanmu saja? Lagipula, rumah Naruto dan mansion Hyuuga kan searah, benar kan Naruto?"

"Iya Hinata-chan, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Hm tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Hinata pelan. Hinata hanya tidak ingin kejadian siang tadi terulang. Cukup mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Hinata mulai merasakan kecewa, bagaimana jika nanti ada yang menanyakan lagi saat ia dan Naruto berjalan bersama.

"Yasudah aku duluan, jaa nee Sakura, Naruto" kata Hinata dan pergi tanpa menunggu komentar yang akan Sakura layangkan dan jawaban dari Naruto

Pagi dikonoha berjalan seperti biasa, terutama teramat sangat biasa untuk seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Bedanya hari ini ia harus menemani Tuan Hokage keenam sekaligus senseinya itu yaitu Kakashi melihat perkembangan pembangunan desa Konoha didaerah terpinggir dan yang paling ujung diantara daerah yang lain.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei? Apa kita sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto yang entah keberapa kali pada hokage keenam ini.

"Belum Naruto, sebentar lagi. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu seperti ini kau tahu? Karena pekerjaan Hokage tidak hanya menjaga desa saat perang terjadi, namun disaat-saat seperti ini kau juga sebaiknya menyempatkan untuk mengontrol setiap sudut desa" jawab Kakashi dengan bijak

"Huh, sudah 300 kali sensei menjawab seperti itu"

"Baka, itu juga karena sudah 300 kali kau menanyakan hal yang sama Naruto" jawab Kakashi yang sudah mulai kesal.

Dan mau tidak mau, Naruto hanya mengikuti senseinya itu berjalan berkeliling desa. Dan seperti para hokage lainnya ataupun para pemimpin desa lainnya, Kakashi cukup populer dikalangan warga Konoha.

"Tuan hokage-sama ..." dan ya, setiap perjalanannya pasti ada saja yang menjerit histeris terlebih para gadis-gadis yang baru melihat Kakashi secara dekat dan langsung. Terlebih sekarang didekat Kakashi ada Naruto, sang pahlawan perang dunia ninja kemarin yang cukup populer dan menjadi idaman baru setiap gadis-gadis di desa Konoha.

"Apa masih lama Kaka .."

"Hokage-sama" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ada seorang Shikamaru Nara yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka

"Hoi Shikamaru" sapa Naruto

"Sedang apa kau disini Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru dan melirik kearah Naruto juga Kakashi

"Oi kau tidak lihat, aku sedang menemani Kaka hm maksudku Hokage-sama memantau desa" jawab Naruto

"Dan kau sendiri?" Tanya Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

"Hm sedang melihat rusa-rusa yang membosankan" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya

"Dan yang kau bawa itu apa?" Tanya Naruto yang pandangannya terfokus kearah gumpalan di tangan Shikamaru

"Oh ini, ya tadi aku bertemu Hanabi yang baru mengambil balsam klan Hyuuga dan dia menitipkan ini karena langsung menjalankan misi"

"Balsam?" Pikiran Naruto pun melayang saat ujian chuunin, saat Hinata memberinya Balsam yang katanya guru Kurenai itu adalah obat khas klan Hyuuga

"Hm kalau begitu, sini biar aku saja yang mengantarkan itu" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja perkataan Naruto membuat Shikamaru dan Kakashi langsung memandangnya heran.

"Hei Naruto, kau kan sedang menemaniku" kata Kakashi

"Dan lagipula, urusanku sudah selesai dengan rusa-rusa itu, jadi tidak masalah Naruto" jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Jangan suka menolak perbuatan baik seseorang Shikamaru, tidak apa-apa, aku saja ya yang mengantar, dan pasti Kakashi-sensei juga tidak keberatan. Iya kan sensei?" Kata Naruto. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto tidak seperti biasanya itu pun akhirnya mau tidak mau menyetujuinya. Dan soal Shikamaru, melihat Kakashi sudah menyetujui pun, akhirnya ia juga melepaskan titipan itu ke Naruto.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan riangnya ke arah tujuannya yaitu mansion Hyuuga.

Naruto's POV

Setelah Shikamaru memberikan titipannya kepadaku, akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari menemani guru Kakashi yang membosankan itu. Haha, pasti mereka berdua tidak percaya kalau aku memakai alasan ini untuk kabur dari Kakashi-sensei. Tapi, apa ini tadi kata Shikamaru? Balsam? Apa ini obat yang sama yang diberikan Hinata saat itu ya?

Ah, entah kenapa memikirkan Hinata membuat perasaan ini tidak karuan saja. Sudahlah, mungkin karena Hinata adalah saudara Neji dan karena itu mungkin aku terus memikirkannya.

Berbicara soal Neji, aku jadi ingat saat-saat aku melawannya. Dan saat aku mengambil sedikit darah Hinata dan mengacungkan padanya. Yang entah bagaimana, bagiku itu seperti janji darah untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Naruto-kun"

Ah, eh kenapa Hinata disini? Aku kembali melihat sekelilingku, ternyata aku sudah berada di mansion Hyuuga. Dan Hinata sudah berdiri didepan gerbang, mungkin ingin pergi.

Normal POV

"Ini Hinata, aku .. membawa ini" kata Naruto menunjukan apa yang dibawanya dan memberikannya ke Hinata.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun bertemu Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidaak, hm maksudku tadi Shikamaru yang bertemu Hanabi dan menitipkannya padaku"

"Hontou ni, arigatou, apa kau mau masuk dulu?" Tanya Hinata sopan

"Apa kau mau pergi?" Tanya Naruto yang balik bertanya.

"Anoo, tidak, aku hanya ingin membuang ini" kata Hinata dan membukakan gerbang mansion.

Naruto pun yang baru pertama kali datang ke mansion Hyuuga terpesona dengan keindahan taman dipekarangan depan mansion. Hinata memimpin Naruto untuk masuk kedalam ruang tamu mansion Hyuuga. Dan sekali lagi Naruto pun takjub akan kemegahan yang sangat masih menjaga ketradisionalan klan. Dimana-dimana Naruto dapat melihat beberapa kerajinan khas desa Konoha juga khas klan Hyuuga.

"Mau minum apa, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata dengan sopan

"Hm .. apa saja Hinata" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya" kata Hinata dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tamu.

"Wah, luas sekali dattebayo. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata memiliki rumah sebesar ini" gumam Naruto dan melihat-lihat beberapa foto yang terpajang disana.

Ada dua foto besar, masing-masing milik Hiashi dan Hizashi, dan diantara dua foto besar tersebut ada foto keluarga besar Hyuuga beserta para tetua klan Hyuuga. Dibawah foto-foto itu, ada beberapa foto kecil Hinata yang memakai kimono dan disampingnya ada Hanabi. Dan tidak ketinggalan juga ada foto Neji, walaupun tidak tersenyum dan melihat kearah kamera, Naruto yakin bahwa Neji sangat senang saat difoto.

"Ini Naruto" kata Hinata, Naruto langsung berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Hinata, ini waktu kapan?" Tanya Naruto yang mengundang Hinata untuk melihat foto yang Naruto tanyakan

"Hm sekitar 2 tahun lalu, setahun sebelum perang. Saat aku, Neji-nii dan Hanabi berkumpul. Saat itu, adalah saat-saat terakhir yang juga terindah untuk kami. Neji-nii juga banyak bercerita saat itu, andai saja sekarang Neji-nii masih ada, ah maaf Naruto, aku jadi banyak ..."

"Gomen Hinata"

"Nande?" Hinata bingung atas pernyatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

"Maaf karena telah membuat Neji tidak ..."

"Nee bukan seperti itu Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata, andai saja saat itu aku lebih kuat dan tidak lambat mengalahkan bijuu, pasti Neji akan selamat. Aku ... aku hanya ..."

"Naruto-kun"

"Maaf telah membuat Neji tidak ada" ucap Naruto lirih. Hinata mengusap bahu Naruto dan membawa Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Tenanglah, semua sudah berakhir. Neji-nii juga pasti sudah tenang disana. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Maaf karena aku berkata seperti itu membuat Naruto-kun jadi merasa bersalah" kata Hinata mengusap punggung Naruto.

"Aku ..."

"Perhatikan ini baik-baik Naruto-kun, baik aku maupun dirimu, sudah merasakan kehilangan, pernah merasakan kesepian, tapi bukan berarti semuanya itu salah kita , bisa saja semua itu justru agar membuat kita lebih baik. Dan lihatlah Naruto-kun yang sekarang, yang banyak dipuji dan diakui banyak orang. Pasti Neji-nii juga merasa terhormat karena melindungi Pahlawan desa Konoha" kata Hinata lembut, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menangis terharu.

Sudah dua kali bahkan mungkin yang ketiga kalinya bagi Naruto mendengar perkataan Hinata yang selalu saja berhasil membangkitkan semangatnya. Grep! Secara mengejutkan Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"Ano Naruto .." kata Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya merah. Debaran dijantungnya makin terasa, membuatnya takut kalau Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang makin keras.

"Arigatou Hinata, kau selalu saja bisa membuatku bangkit .."

"Apa?! Neechan, Naruto-nii apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak seorang gadis yang sudah berkacak pinggang dengan wajahnya yang sangar didepan pintu ruang tamu

"Akan aku adukan pada Tou-san" lanjutnya lagi

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Ano Naruto .." kata Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya merah. Debaran dijantungnya makin terasa, membuatnya takut kalau Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang makin keras/"Arigatou Hinata, kau selalu saja bisa membuatku bangkit .."/"Apa?! Neechan, Naruto-nii apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak seorang gadis yang sudah berkacak pinggang dengan wajahnya yang sangar didepan pintu ruang tamu/"Akan aku adukan pada Tou-san"

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And the story "About You" belongs to Me

Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

Rate : T/T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, Mainstream

Hinata dan Naruto hanya menunduk saat Hanabi berdiri didepan mereka. Kini Hinata dan Naruto seperti dua orang anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi ibunya karena main dan tidak tidur siang. Terlebih lagi Hinata, wajah nya bukan saja memerah karena malu dipeluk Naruto namun sudah bertambah menjadi takut, takut kalau Hanabi benar-benar mengadukan kepada ayahnya.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku Hinata-neesan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto-nii" kata Hanabi yang mulai menginterogasi Hinata.

"Anoo .."

"Sepertinya kau salah paham .." jawab Naruto menyela apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata. Bukan karena Naruto mengabaikan kesopanannya, namun terlebih karena Naruto kasihan melihat Hinata yang sepertinya bingung menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Aku tidak bertanya pada Naruto-nii, Hinata-neechan, sekarang jelaskan padakku"

"Itu ..."

"Tadi kami hanya berbicara, dan aku terlalu terbawa emosi jadi ..."

Hanabi memandang tajam Naruto yang selalu saja menyela perkataan yang akan Hinata katakan. Dan sontak saja, melihat tatapan tajam dari Hanabi, Naruto sedikit gentar dan membuatnya secara refleks memegang tangan Hinata, bukan, bukan hanya memegang namun menggenggam.

"Hem .. lepaskan tanganmu dari kakakku, Naruto. Jangan berpikir kalau karena aku lebih muda darimu dan kau sekarang pahlawan Konoha, aku akan mendiamkan kau mendekati Hinata-nee. Tidak akan"

"Hanabi .." Hinata langsung memandang Hanabi dengan pandangan memelasnya. Dan Hanabi yang melihat Hinata seperti itu hanya meneguk ludah, tidak tega sebenarnya, tetapi ia harus memberi pelajaran ke bocah kuning itu karena telah memeluk kakaknya tercinta.

"Hinata-nee sekarang masuk saja kekamar, aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto-nii"

"Tapi ini bukan seperti yang kau kira"

"Nee-san" Gumam Hanabi berat. Naruto yang melihat sepertinya akan terjadi pertengkaran jika ia tidak menengahi pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku .. aku juga ingin mengobrol dengan Hanabi, dan sebaiknya kau istirahat saja"

"Naruto-kun" Hinata memandang Naruto lembut. _Ah kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini, pikir Hinata._

Akhirnya Hinata pun menuruti perkataan Hanabi walau tetap saja hatinya tidak rela jika Naruto hanya berdua saja dengan Hanabi. Ya walau bagaimanapun, Naruto kan tetap orang yang Hinata cintainya dan Hanabi juga sekarang sudah gadis jadi wajar kalau Hinata merasa sedikit .. hm apa namanya ... cemburu.

"Sudahlah, Percayakan saja semuanya pada Hanabi dan Naruto, aku kan juga bukan siapa-siapa Naruto" ujar Hinata yang pasrah.

.

.

.

Hanabi hanya memandang Naruto. Dan yang dipandangipun hanya bisa terduduk dengan salah tingkah. Bagi Naruto, kini ia seperti duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi. Eh tunggu, jika duduk berhadapan dengan Hanabi saja sudah gugup seperti ini, bagaimana nanti jika ia duduk dihadapan Hiashi.

"Baka"

"Eh.."

"Jadi jelaskan padakku semuanya Naruto-nii" kata Hanabi

"Ya seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kami hanya mengobrol Hanabi-chan, dan karena obrolan kami mengenai Neji, aku jadi terlalu sensitif dan Hinata menenangkan" kata Naruto mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku memakai suffix itu, karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan kedua, kau tidak boleh memeluk Nee-san sembarangan dirumah ini, karena, bagaimana jika yang memergoki kalian tadi adalah tou-san"

"Eh, jadi kalau diluar .."

Bletak, satu pukulan dikepala Naruto cukup mendarat dengan suksesnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, jangan membuat Nee-chan salah paham Naruto-nii" kata Hanabi yang mulai bergetar

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang malah bingung.

"Jika Naruto-nii memang tidak bisa membalas perasaan Hinata-nee, aku mohon jangan malah mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini. Jangan pernah mendekati Hinata-nee dan kemudian malah pergi begitu saja. Jika memang Naruto-nii benar-benar tidak mempunyai perasaan sedikitpun untuk Nee-san ku sebaiknya, Naruto-nii jauhi Nee-san" kata Hanabi. Naruto hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Hanabi.

Naruto's POV

Apa yang dikatakan Hanabi barusan memang benar. Sangat benar. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Hinata, aku hanya ... belum siap. Dan untuk pilihan menjauhinya pun, aku tidak dapat memastikan namun entah kenapa aku tidak rela jika aku disuruh untuk menjauhi Hinata.

"Maaf Hanabi tapi sepertinya ..."

"Hinata-nee, aku yakin pasti masih menunggumu Nii-san, sampai kapanpun, Hinata-nee terlalu baik, terlalu lembut, dan yang pasti sudah terlalu lama menyimpan semua perasaannya padamu, sebenarnya aku juga memang tidak pantas mengatakan ini karena ini privasi Nii-san dan kakakku, tapi, aku ... aku tidak tega membiarkan Hinata-nee menunggu terlalu lama, aku tidak tega jika Hinata-nee hanya bisa melihat Nii-san dari kejauhan saja tanpa berani mendekat jadi, tolong, jangan permainkan perasaan Nee-san, aku mohon" kata Hanabi yang tiba-tiba berlutut didepanku dengan keadaan yang sudah sesegukan.

End Naruto's POV

.

.

.

Klik, Hinata langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Dan terlihatlah Hanabi yang berjalan dengan gontainya kearah Hinata dan langsung mendudukan dirinya ditempat tidur Hinata. Jelas Hinata bingung, Hanabi bukanlah orang yang dengan lancangnya berani membuka kamar orang seenaknya. Terlebih, adat Hyuuga yang terlalu mengagungkan nilai kesopanan pasti membuat Hinata dan Hanabi takut untuk melanggar. Tapi sekarang, pasti ada yang salah dengan Hanabi sampai ia dapat bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku mohon Hinata-nee kuat menghadapinya" ujar Hanabi yang langsung merebahkan diri dikasur milik Hinata.

"Hanabi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak terdengar suara jawaban Hanabi, dan Hinata dengan setia menunggu. Duduk disamping Hanabi yang memejamkan mata. Perlahan Hinata mendengar deru napas Hanabi yang mulai teratur, pertanda Hanabi telah tertidur.

"Hm, entah apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto-kun, tetapi aku tahu kau pasti menyayangiku, iyakan Hanabi? Oyasumi Hanabi-chan" kata Hinata mengecup kening Hanabi dan menarik selimut untuk Hanabi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata kembali latihan dengan anggota tim 8 yang dulunya dilatih oleh guru Kurenai. Seperti biasa pula, latihan rutin setiap seminggu sekali ini diadakan dikediaman Kurenai, tentunya karena ada Mirai yang sedang lucu-lucunya.

"Sudah sekarang istirahat lah dulu, ini ada gyoza , dango dan juga teh untuk kalian" kata Kurenai yang baru saja menyiapkan makanan untuk para muridnya yang sekarang sudah dewasa itu.

"Hei akamaru, tangkap" seru Kiba melempar makanan yang ia bawa untuk Akamaru

"Guk guk" jawab Akamaru

"Wah, sensei tidak perlu repot-repot, seharusnya kami yang membantu menjaga Mirai-chan, bukan malah disuguhi seperti ini" kata Hinata yang menggendong Mirai yang mulai berat.

"Nee-san aa .. aa" kata Mirai mengulurkan sepotong Dango yang belepotan dari tangan mungilnya

"Sensei ini enak sekali, wah pasti sensei membuatnya sendiri" kata Kiba yang mulai histeris.

"Aku hanya iseng, lagipula, terlalu banyak waktu luang untuk dihabiskan berdua saja dengan Mirai, dan oh iya, Shikamaru, Choji dan Ino juga akan kesini nanti" jawab Kurenai

"Memang ada apa sensei?" Tanya Shino.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin menengok Mirai-chan katanya"

Tring .. tring ...

"Itu pasti mereka, tunggu sebentar ya" kata Kurenai dan pergi kedepan.

"Mirai aaaaa" kata Shino memberikan potongan Dango ke arah Mirai. Namun dengan mulusnya Mirai hanya melengos mengacuhkan pemberian Shino.

"Itu terlalu besar Shino-kun" kata Hinata memperingatkan

"Sepertinya Mirai harusnya bersamaku saja Hinata, biar aku lebih mengerti dia" jawab Shino dan mengambil Mirai yang berada dipangkuan Hinata dan menggendongnya. Hinata dan Kiba hanya diam dan bingung memandangi Shino dengan tatapan horor, sedangkan yang digendong hanya bisa tertawa.

"Oi kalian disini juga" sapa Choji.

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino yang masih menggendong Mirai dan Kurenai sudah duduk bersama diruang tamu keluarga dikediaman Kurenai.

"Jadi kalian semua sedang tidak ada misi?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Ya begitulah sensei" jawab Shikamaru.

"Hei Shino, kenapa dari tadi Mirai terus digendong saja? Mirai kan sudah bisa duduk sendiri" kata Choji yang memperhatikan Shino. Perkataan Choji pun turut mengundang semua mata kearah Shino.

"Aku kangen" jawab Shino membuat semua yang berada disana memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Heiiiii Mirai-chan masih kecil Shino, sini berikan Mirai kepadakuuuu" kata Ino namun Shino dengan cepat berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan kabuuurrr kau Shinoooo" ucap Ino yang mulai menyusul Shino.

"Aku harus melihat hal ini, ayo Akamaru" ajak Kiba dan menyusul kearah Ino dan Shino berlari.

"Sensei ..." kata Hinata yang melihat Kurenai diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Anakku, Mirai-chan, Asumaa. Tidaaaaaaak, Shinoooooooo" Dan tiba-tiba Kurenai langsung pergi, ya kemanalagi, mungkin ia menyusul putri kesayangannya.

"Ah, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Hinata, apa tadi Kurenai sensei tidak memasak?" Tanya Choji

"Kau lapar? Sepertinya tadi masih ada gyoza di ruang tengah dekat taman Choji"

"Baiklah, sebentar aku kesana dulu" puff dan Chojipun menghilang.

Hanya tersisa Shikamaru dan Hinata. Dua orang yang sama-sama tidak suka keributan. Dua orang yang sama-sama nyaman dengan suasana tenang dan sepi.

"Hm Shikamaru-kun apa tidak ikut menyusul mereka?" Tanya Hinata mencoba memecah keheningan, walau bagaimana pun sepertinya Hinata canggung jika hanya berdua dengan seorang lelaki dengan keadaan tenang seperti ini. Terlebih sedari tadi Shikamaru hanya menatapnya, seolah ada yang ingin pria itu katakan.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur Hinata, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh, ke-kenapa kau bertanya se-seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata yang perlahan mulai menundukan kepalanya, malu.

"Hm, tidak jadi. Kemarin, apa titipannya sudah sampai?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kemarin Naruto memaksakku menitipkan titipan itu kedia padahal saat itu ia sedang menemani Hokage-sama"

"Nande? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Tanya Hinata yang terkejut.

"Hm sudah kuduga, pasti Naruto tidak bilang. Ya kemarin sebenarnya aku bertemu Hanabi dan melihatnya memakai baju misi, dan melihat bingkisan yang ia bawa. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya, dan yaaa sepertinya adikmu itu berhasil membujukku untuk menitipkan itu. Ditengah jalan aku bertemu Hokage dan Naruto, dan ya seperti kubilang tadi, dia memaksaku menitipkan itu"

"Soudesuka .."

Pikiran Hinata pun mulai melayang. Untuk apa Naruto repot-repot memaksa Shikamaru menitipkan hal yang bisa dibilang tidak penting itu untuk diberikan langsung ke Hinata. Apa mungkin Naruto ingin bertemu Hinata? Tidak tidak, ia tidak boleh terlalu jauh untuk mengharapkan hal yang bukan-bukan. Pasti itu karena Naruto jenuh menemani Kakashi dan memilih alasan itu untuk kabur dari tuan Hokage itu.

"Jika kau sekali lagi menculik Mirai-chan, aku tidak segan-segan mengirimmu menemani Asuma, Shino" kata Kurenai yang datang bersama Shino dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan dibelakangnya ada Ino yang menggendong Mirai, dan dibelakangnya lagi ada Kiba dan Akamaru yang tidak kalah berantakannya dengan Shino.

"Hinataaaa, aku padahal tidak ikut-ikutan" adu Kiba kepada Hinata.

"Guk guk" ya mungkin Akamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tuannya.

"Sudahlah Kiba, aku .. tidak pernah melihat penampilan Shino sampai separah ini" kata Hinata

"Semua ini kulakukan demi Mirai"

"Shinooooooo"

TBC


End file.
